Veterinarians are uniquely qualified in conducting biomedical research in the field of comparative medicine using animal models. Unfortunately, the majority do not pursue research careers, in part due to the lack of research training opportunities. Consequently, there is a critical shortage of veterinarians with research backgrounds in academic institutions across the nation. The proposed Animal Model Research for Veterinarians (AMRV) program at the Virginia-Maryland Regional College of Veterinary Medicine (VMRCVM) will train veterinarians in the skills of a researcher, and encourage them to pursue a research career. By taking advantage of the research strengths of faculty mentors at VA Tech, the AMRV program will train veterinarians in research areas including animal models of infectious disease, immunology, mol. biology, physiology, toxicology, and nutrition. With the support of the American Association of Veterinary Medical Colleges, we will recruit from all 28 veterinary medical colleges in the nation including Tuskegee Univ. and VMRCVM, which ranked 1st and 2nd, respectively, in the percentage of enrolled underrepresented minority students. One veterinarian will be recruited to the program each year for a total of 4 for the entire 5-year program. Trainees will have the option of entering either an M.S. or Ph.D. program in Veterinary Medical Science (VMS) at VMRCVM. Mentors will be selected on the basis of their commitments to student training, their cutting-edge research programs, and their ability to secure NIH and other major funding. Mentors will be assigned to applicants by an Advisory &Selection Committee based on mutual interests of trainees and mentors. Opportunities for trainees to work at the Edward via Virginia College of Osteopathic Medicine (VCOM) will increase opportunities for studying animal models of human diseases. In addition to providing trainees with state-of-the-art research skills and independent problem-solving ability, trainees will be required to enter a M.S. or Ph.D. program which includes a requirement for completion of a course in the responsible conduct of research, as well as attending seminars and professional meetings. A unique feature will be a visit to NIH, USDA, and other agencies in Washington, DC to understand the research career opportunities for veterinarians. At the end of the training program, trainees are expected to launch an independent biomedical research career.